


I don't wanna look at anything else (now that I saw you)

by StilesSmiles



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesSmiles/pseuds/StilesSmiles
Summary: Being a veela was often lonely. Logan didn’t trust himself around humans. He could never be sure whether they actually liked him for himself or if they just wanted to be around him because his veela magic attracted them. It was easier around other supernatural creatures, they weren’t affected by his magic, so he always knew if they were genuine or not.Falling in love with two humans was probably the biggest mistake Logan had ever made. They couldn't possibly love him back. If only they weren't human after all...
Relationships: Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay/Finn O'Hara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Fic-O-Ween 2020 (A Halloween SW/C2C Fic Fest)





	I don't wanna look at anything else (now that I saw you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 
  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> This is my entry for M's fic-o-ween ficfest, thank you for hosting it, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. It's my first time writing this pairing so I hope I do them justice.  
>   
> I made veelas immortal for the purposes of this fic.  
>   
> Title is from Taylor Swift's Daylight.

Being a veela was often lonely. Logan didn’t trust himself around humans. He could never be sure whether they actually liked him for himself or if they just wanted to be around him because his veela magic attracted them. It was easier around other supernatural creatures, they weren’t affected by his magic, so he always knew if they were genuine or not. The only problem was that there weren’t many around and often you couldn’t tell whether somebody was human or something else. A lot of supernatural creatures could easily blend in with humans and since they were supposed to be a secret, nobody just told you what they were.  
  
And then there was the immortality thing. Even when he did find somebody to spend time with, eventually they died and Logan lived on, alone again.  
  
So far Logan had managed alright. He was from a big family with three older sisters so if he got too lonely, there was always somebody he could go to. He’d had centuries to get used to being on his own but nothing could have ever prepared him for Finn. He’d never wanted to not be a veela so badly before.  
  
Finn crashed into his life and changed everything. Logan had met him one night in Boston. He was travelling across the country and within days of meeting each other he’d managed to convince Logan to come with him. Logan knew that Finn wasn’t really attracted to him, that it was only his magic, but he’d been alone for so long and felt like he’d earned the right to indulge himself for once. Finn was fun to be around and just so pretty. He was different from anybody Logan had ever met before. And he’d met a lot of people.  
  
Logan was so caught up in everything Finn was and the excitement of finally having a companion again, that it took him until Virginia to notice something strange.  
  
“How come we’re only driving at night?” he asked Finn. He felt a bit dumb for not having realised sooner.  
  
“I was wondering when you’d notice,” Finn laughed. Logan knew he was being teased but strangely he didn’t mind. Finn wasn’t mean about it.  
  
“You made me stay up an entire night, I’m just tired,” Logan tried to reason.  
  
“Well, anybody can roadtrip during the day, that’s just boring. It’s way more fun during the night. Plus, the roads are emptier.”  
  
Logan had to admit that Finn had a point, there was a certain serenity about travelling at night.  
  
“So, do we have a destination or are we just going wherever we like?”  
  
“Somebody should probably be worried about how easily you came on this trip with a stranger without asking any details first,” Finn said, laughing. It’d only been a few days but Logan was already in love with Finn’s laugh.  
  
“I can take care of myself,” Logan grumbled. He didn’t get to be as old as he was without knowing a thing or two about survival. Though admittedly Finn was making him forget a lot of things. Like not to get close to humans.  
  
“Sure you can.” Finn looked him up and down appreciatively and Logan wanted it so badly to be real. What he wouldn’t give for Finn to genuinely be interested in him.  
  
“We’re going to New Orleans. I have this old treasure map that belonged to a pirate captain named Jean Lafitte. Apparently, he used to kill one of his men and bury them with the treasure so their spirit would guard it. They’re called feu follet and they’re balls of light that lead you astray. So far nobody’s ever found one of the treasures but we’re gonna.”  
  
“Because you have a map.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“That’s definitely real and not just a prank somebody’s playing on you,” Logan said sceptically.  
  
“Definitely real. And if not, it’s still a fun adventure.”  
  
_Anything’s fun when you’re around_ , Logan thought.  
  
This was going to be a very dangerous adventure for Logan. Not just because he was already halfway in love with Finn with no hope of ever being loved back but also because of the feu follet. Logan had never heard of them before but that didn’t mean they didn’t exist. Finn probably thought they were just an old cautionary tale to stop people from getting lost in the swamps but being not quite human himself Logan knew that they could be very real as well. He also knew that neither of those things were going to stop him from staying with Finn. He was already in too deep.

* * *

After another night of driving they made it to New Orleans. Finn was very excited and Logan couldn’t help but let his enthusiasm pull him along. They almost drove straight to the swamps to start their search right away but then Finn noticed that the sun was about to come up and he took them to a motel instead. He really seemed to have a weird aversion to sunlight. Logan didn’t question it. Humans were strange sometimes.  
  
As soon as the sun started to set Finn was up and shaking Logan awake. Finn had insisted they share a room because it was cheaper and Logan hadn’t had it in him to refuse. Not that he really wanted to.  
  
“Why exactly are we checking out a supposedly haunted swamp at night?” Logan asked, yawning.  
  
“Because everything’s more fun at night.”  
  
“If you say so.” Logan didn’t say that he was inclined to believe everything Finn said just because it was Finn. He couldn’t believe how fast he’d fallen.  
  
“C’mon, let’s go,” Finn said, dragging Logan out the door the second he finished putting his shoes on.

* * *

Logan had seen quite some things in all the years he’d been alive and there wasn’t a lot that could surprise him anymore. He did have to admit that the swamps were kind of creepy in the dark of the night, though. To himself at least, he wouldn’t ever admit it to Finn.  
  
The creepiness wasn’t helped by a voice suddenly coming from behind them once they’d been walking through the swamp for a while.  
  
“Hello strangers, anything I can help you with?”  
  
Logan yelped – another thing he would never admit to – and wheeled around. In front of him was a young man who couldn’t be older than 18. He looked almost angelic and Logan was so distracted by his dimpled smile that he almost didn’t notice the boy was dressed like a pirate. He was probably some kind of tour guide, though it was strange that he was out here in the middle of the night. On the other hand, Logan didn’t really have a leg to stand on, since he and Finn were also there in the middle of the night.  
  
“We’re looking for treasure,” Logan blurted out. It seemed like a pretty face was really all it took to convince him to do something. He’d followed Finn out here, barely knowing him and he’d met this guy all of 30 seconds ago and was already ready to tell him whatever he wanted to know.  
  
Logan glanced at Finn but he didn’t seem to be mad about him divulging their plans to a stranger. Quite the opposite actually. “Wanna come with?” Finn asked the guy.  
  
Finn seemed to be as easily swayed by a pretty face as Logan was.  
  
“Sure,” the guy answered. “I’m Leo by the way.”  
  
“Finn. And that’s Logan. Come on then.” Finn turned around and started to lead them through the swamp again. Leo smiled at Logan before he began to follow Finn. Logan sighed. He had thought he was screwed when he’d met Finn. He hadn't thought it could get any worse. Until he met Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://lovingeachdayasifitsthelast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
